Talk:William T. Riker
Surname Wouldn't he have had his surname changed to Captain Troi after having married Deanna? I remember Captain Picard joking about it on . zsingaya 11:04, 3 Jul 2005 (UTC) :That's exactly what it was played for... a joke meant to embarrass Riker in front of the bridge crew. From the look on his face, it obviously didn't happen. :) -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 15:33, 3 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::When Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres got married in , they also joked about changing their names but neither did. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 16:33, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) Date of birth? The DOB is given as "April 15, 2335 (Stardate 12286.5)". I assume that someone used the well-known but non-canon stardate conversion formula here - in that case, either the date or the stardate should be removed (which one? references?). -- Cid Highwind 13:18, 22 Aug 2005 (UTC) :The Daystrom Institute has a stardate converter, which says stardate 12286.5 equals 15 April 2335. It also has an essay detailing how post-TOS era stardates can be arrived at. -- Miranda Jackson (Talk) 14:45, 22 Aug 2005 (UTC) Without having had a look at the page, I can assure you that it is not canon. We don't know if 1000 stardates equal exactly one year, if XX000.0 is exactly January 1st etc... Again, can someone confirm which one of those dates was mentioned/shown, and which was calculated from the other? -- Cid Highwind 20:48, 22 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::A date of birth should have been seen in (most likely August 19th, actor Jonathan Frakes' real birthday). I can't recall whether that episode only listed the years or the exact date, but if it's the latter, then that is the date that should be used. --From Andoria with Love 21:16, 22 Aug 2005 (UTC) :::The stardate is the correct birthdate as given in . I'm not sure what the birthday was on the "Conundrum" screen as it wasn't used in the episode... the only thing of interest behind-the-scenes publications listed was his mother's name. -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 21:57, 23 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::::"To show the passage of time, the producers of Star Trek: The Next Generation decided to use five-digit stardates. They chose to begin the stardate with the number 4, chosen because the program was set during the 24th century." The "4" means "24th" century. Riker can't have been born 300 years ago. Todays stardate: 18093.1 Riker's birth-date: 45284.7 The only flaw with my system that I can see is that stardates repeat every decade for a century. And then there's the problem with the 5XXXX stardates. But, one stardate would equal about one working shift, about 8 3/4 hours. "A canonical stardate ending in ".8" is a real rarity, though not totally unknown" (stararchive.cs.umanitoba.ca) can easily be explained by the fact that you wouldn't usually be writing your log a couple hours before your shift ended, you would wait until it did end. Eh, I'll stick to mine, you stick to yours (or mine). -- Kopachris 00:19, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Riker's Combat Performance Apparently it is too much of an opinion to call it a failure when Riker can't defend his Galaxy class starship against two B'rel class (scouts) birds-of-prey commanded by Ferengi. It doesn't matter that they took control of the ship, and that Riker was unable to regain control on his own. We must not call this a defeat. On the other hand, we must praise his ingenuity and call it a victory when he defeats a single scout style bird-of-prey and it only costs him a Galaxy class starship. Some may think this phrasing a little harsh, but let us examine the battle of Viridian III as it occured with some references to related events for context. *Fact 1: It took Riker ten seconds after the first hit from the Duras sisters' bird-of-prey to return fire, with a single phaser blast. *Fact 2: It took approximately one minute to come up with the plan to force the bird-of-prey to cloak so it would drop its shields. *Fact 3: It was precisely two minutes nineteen seconds after the first hit on the Enterprise when the plan was implemented and the bird-of-prey was destroyed. *Fact 4: Riker was in possession of an arsenal capable of destroying the bird-of-prey in a fraction of the time. **We see in that it takes three to four photon torpedos at most to destroy a scout style bird-of-prey such as a B'rel or D-12. **We see in when the Enterprise is attacked by an illusion of a Husnock warship that a Galaxy class starship can quickly fire off six photon torpedos and supplement with heavy phaser fire. *Fact 5: Riker did not make any significant use of this overwhelming firepower. To be fair, much of this can be attributed laziness on the part of the writers of and other similar sequences. Riker's actions in Generations would have come across much better with a few small changes. The first disruptor and torpedo hits could have very justifiably been much more disasterous (we've seen single torpedos destroy otherwise unscathed attack cruisers once their shields were down), perhaps resulting in significant damage to the ship's weapons array. Secondly, they could have come up with the idea of remodulating the shields (every trek fan I knew was asking why they didn't, and it took the crew of the Odyssey all of five seconds to give it a try in ). The Duras initial advantage would have been gone, but with all the damage Enterprise's shields may well have been a joke, not to mention the lack of more formidable weapons. HaganeNoKokoro 02:37, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) :I think I better explain the user's comments above. The user attempted to place the information above into the article itself to emphasize on Riker's perceived "failures". These edits were reverted as they were of an individual's personal opinion based from on-screen evidence. (You can check out the article's history to see for yourself.) --From Andoria with Love 02:40, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) That's why I posted it on the discussion page this time. HaganeNoKokoro 02:44, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) :I know, I was just explaining why you posted it. Others may not be familiar with our little disagreement. ;-) --From Andoria with Love 02:48, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) Cool. Please don't think I'm some sort of malicious vandal. I just thought Riker's combat record needed a little balance, as it describes him in very glowing terms, citing only success. Clearly my original posting came off a little biased, so I replaced it with pure facts. To lose control of the ship was a failure, albeit one that was remedied by the end of the episode. Everyone fails sometimes. HaganeNoKokoro 02:58, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) :I know, and I think you're right. But the way you worded seemed more on a personal level. The way you worded the thing on "Rascals" was fine, but I felt it could be slightly better, and the word "failure" didn't fit into the revision. (You can re-add that part if you wish to, I don't think anyone will have a problem with it since it was a failure on Riker's part.) You could also try rewording the previous info and reposting it (no guarantees it will stay, though). Perhaps saying something along the lines of "not all of his combat experiences were successful" and then following it with examples, like the one from "Rascals." However, when relating a failure to something established in another episode or movie, make sure to list it in italics, as these are most likely discrepancies on the writers part. :) --From Andoria with Love 03:12, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) Music Riker was also seen playing the Trombone in 110010010. --Clarkhennessy 09:37, 2 Oct 2005 (UTC) :Jonathan Frakes plays trombone. He has credits playing trombone in the song "Riker's Mailbox" by Phish on the "Hoist" album. --Fenian 09:57, 2 Oct 2005 (UTC) Geordi Laforge He should mentioned in the relationships section as there is some background between the two prior to their serving on the Enterprise. - 23:31, 10 Dec 2005 (UTC) Riker's fictional personnel file In a fictional personnel file of Riker is seen, showing his career after the Fornax Disaster. Though it is all fictional and created by Barash, it is still interesting to see what the writers came up with for his fictional future backstory. It seems, Riker was first promoted to Captain and took command of another ship (The ?) and when Picard was finally promoted and left the Enterprise-D, Riker returned and took command of the Ent-D. Here's what I was able to decipher, maybe you can find some more interestig bits. :LCARS 40290 :File ID - Service record 53-4986-435 :Riker, William T., Captain :Current assignment: Captain USS Enterprise NCC 1701-D :Stardate 4XXXX – Commended by Captain Jean-Luc Picard for exceptional bravery in :XXX XXX situation?. XXX XXX the XXX XXX and exceptional judgement, Riker :XXX in XXX XXX XXX XXX. :Stardate 4XXXX – Completed Starbase XXX XXX USS Enterprise. XXX XXX :recommended to USS Enterprise. Request granted by StarXXX XXX XXX XXX. :Stardate 4XXXX – Accepted promotion to rank of Captain. Assigned command of :Starship USS Crazy Horse??. :Stardate 4XXXX – Reassigned to command of starship USS Enterprise after Captain :Jean-Luc Picard accepted promotion to head of Starfleet XXX XXX XXX. :Stardate 4XXXX – Commanded expediton to Beta XXX sector. Responsible for :First Contact with the new XXx XXX XX of United Federation of Planets :XXX XXX XXX by XXX and XXX population XXX by the :XXX XXX XXX sector 23XXX, 23XXX and 23XXX. ::it will be good for background notes on a few pages, such as crazy horse. Offspring? Just re-watched and there is a scene where Riker phasers a clone that the Mariposans have made of him. Since this was potentially another sentient lifeform made from his DNA, should it be added to his sidebar as an offspring; 'unnamed clone'? -- StAkAr Karnak 01:49, 28 November 2006 (UTC) :I'm not sure "clones" are the same thing as offspring. They are not children produced via normal reproduction, a.k.a. with someone else's DNA involved. Also, these "clones" were killed before ever coming conscious, or even finishing being created. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:08, 28 November 2006 (UTC) second paragraph makes no sense This Will Riker.. I guess this is a reference to Thomas Riker but it's poorly phrased and without context Commander Riker Day? Wasn't there an episode of next gen where a joke was made after Captain Picard Day aboard the ship about an upcoming Commander Riker Day? – TheBovaEffect 02:56, 15 March 2008 (UTC) : . Commander Riker Day. -- Sulfur 03:05, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Forum:Commander Ranks Hi i'm sure at some point i remember seeing Ryker with 3 gold pips and one black but can't find any reference to this rank. When asking around other people seem to remember this too but no one can seem to find referneces. Has anyone proof one way or the other on this matter. Steve 15:18, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :This rank doesn't exist, though it's possible that it occurred as a wardrobe error. --- Jaz 05:10, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::I never remember seeing it. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:16, 3 June 2009 (UTC) DOB (redux) From above: :The stardate is the correct birthdate as given in . I'm not sure what the birthday was on the "Conundrum" screen as it wasn't used in the episode... the only thing of interest behind-the-scenes publications listed was his mother's name. -- SmokeDetector47 // [[User_talk:SmokeDetector47|''talk]] 21:57, 23 Aug 2005 (UTC)'' Can someone confirm that the birthdate (as a stardate of 12286.5) showed up on screen? -- sulfur 18:53, December 20, 2009 (UTC)